Lost & Found
by tigereyes320
Summary: A future fic with the discovery that Veronica was indeed raped. This is a fic about possible fallout from that act
1. Chapter 1

1**Title**: Lost & Found (1?)  
**Author**: Tigereyes320  
**Pairing/Character**: Logan/Veronica Other character mentions  
**Word Count**: 3102  
**Rating**: PG-13 – R for Language  
**Summary**: Part one of a future fic with the discovery that Veronica was indeed raped. This is a fic about possible fall-out from that act

**Spoilers**: Set after season 2 ends  
**Warnings**: None.  
**Author's Note**: Thanks so much to phoenixrae for betaing this for me

"Watch me Mommy!"

Veronica looked up from her book, as she sat in the lounger by the pool. "Be careful baby."

A smirk she'd know anywhere crossed his face. "I'm not a baby. Watch me jump in."

"I'm watching." Veronica said as she saw her son take a running leap into the pool. The splash of water never came. She looked around the pool her little boy was nowhere to be found. "Baby where did you go? Come on sweetie, it isn't nice to scare Mommy."

All of a sudden Veronica jerked awake as she sat up suddenly. A second later pain followed. She groaned as she fell back on the pillows in the hospital bed.

"Hey you're awake." A familiar voice said beside her.

"Dad? What am I doing in the hospital?"

"Honey, you were in a car accident. You and Logan were on your way to have dinner at the apartment and you were broad sided."

"Logan, where's Logan Dad? Is he okay?"

"He's fine. You were the one we were worried about. The truck hit you on your side. Logan just went to get us some coffee. He's barely left your side. You aren't supposed to scare your old man like that."

"Sorry. So, I'm okay?" Veronica saw a shadow of grief pass over her fathers' face. "Dad?"

"You have some bumps and bruises. You dislocated your shoulder, but it's healing nicely. You also had quite a bump on your head."

"Dad you aren't telling me something. What is it?"

"Veronica did you know you were pregnant?"

"Pregnant? No I'm not pregnant, Logan and I are very-did you say were?"

Keith felt his eyes shine as he nodded.

"I lost my baby? I was pregnant?"

"The doctor figured you were about eight weeks along. Since Logan knew nothing about it, I figured you hadn't gotten a chance to tell him. Veronica did you know you were pregnant?"

"No, I didn't even realize. Dad he doesn't think I wasn't going to have it, does he?"

"I don't know sweetie. It tore him apart I know that. I won't say I didn't know you two were involved sexually, but I thought you were being more careful. At least until you two were out of college."

"It must have been when Logan took me to Catalina. On our first official date we were supposed to go to Catalina on his dad's boat. He wanted to recreate that moment. We have been careful, Dad. Logan's very insistent on me finishing school on time. He says he has to stay on your good side now that you're going to be related. My ring! Where's my engagement ring?"

"I have it right here babe." Logan said as he came in through the door with two cups of lousy-but-at-least-it's-hot hospital coffee.

Keith stood up, and stretched. "I have some calls to make now that you're awake. You had quite a few people worried young lady. I'll tell everyone to wait until tomorrow to come see you. I'll come by a little later."

Logan sat down in the chair that had so recently been abandoned by Keith. He reached out and traced the side of her face with his fingers. "Don't scare me like that again okay?"

"I didn't know."

"You didn't know you being hurt would scare me?"

"I didn't know about the baby. I need you to believe me. I wouldn't have kept something like that from you. Please tell me you know that."

"I don't think you would keep something like that from me, but Veronica I remember the fight we had about kids."

"I do too. I still say that I'm right. Neither of us are our parents."

"I don't know if I want to risk putting a child through what I did."

"We agreed no permanent decisions. You wouldn't say definitely no, and I wouldn't say absolutely yes. Logan we're getting married in June, we're only 22 years old. There is plenty of time for us to have children in the future. I just wanted you to know that I wouldn't have made any decision about the baby without you."

"I guess a part of me was worried you'd found out and were afraid to tell me. That maybe because of what I said you thought you'd have to have an abortion."

"I would have kept him."

"Him? Honey you weren't far enough along to know the sex of the baby. I asked in case you might want to know. The doctors have also said you're healing with no complications, so if we want to have children there should be no problems."

"I saw him in my dream. He was so beautiful Logan. He looked just like you, right down to the smirk."

"Really?"

"He had my eyes; he was playing in the pool. He was telling me he's not a baby. He looked so healthy and happy as if he didn't have single worry in the world. His only concern was me watching him jump in the pool."

"I bet he was as tenacious as you."

"Logan?"

"I realized I really want that. I never thought I would want marriage and a family. I want them both with you. I want children and I want them with you. If that isn't what you want, I need you to tell me now."

"Veronica, I don't know if I'm ready to be a father."

"I'm not saying today or even a year from today. I need to know that in a few of years we'll be telling our friends and family that a new Echolls will be arriving. I don't want you to agree because this is what I want. If you don't want to repeat the mistakes Aaron made, then you have to want to be a father."

"Veronica, I-"

"No, don't answer me now. I want you to go home and think about it. Really think about it. If your answer is yes, then I want you to come back and give me my ring back. If it's no then we have to decide where to go from there. I know you love me and I love you too, but if we both want different things, we will tear each other apart. I don't want that for you or me. I want forever with you Logan, but if we aren't honest with each other about what that forever is going to include, we'll end up divorced and bitter. Please think about what I've said."

"I love you Veronica, I want you happy."

"I'm happy when you are, and if we have children when that isn't what you want, we'd be hurting them more then anything Aaron did to you. Children deserve to be wanted and loved."

"I'm coming back to check on you in the morning."

"I know you will. Please Logan, think about what I've said. I don't need your answer tomorrow, but I need it soon."

Logan nodded to her as he leaned up to kiss her forehead. He walked out of the room and let the door shut behind him.

Veronica watched him leave and turned her head to the window. "If you don't tell me you want a family, I have to try to see if I can live my life without you."

Logan left the hospital room in a fog; he barely remembered telling Keith he needed to get some air. He got into his car it was a rental until he could purchase a newer edition of his beloved Xterra. Big Bird the second as Veronica would be calling it. He picked up the phone and dialed a number, when it was picked up; he spoke without waiting for a greeting. "It's me. Can I come over right now? I really need to talk to someone."

After he got an affirmative, he disconnected the phone and headed out of the Neptune Memorial Hospital, he drove on pure memory. It only took him a few minutes to reach the beach house. He got out of his car and saw a man not much older then himself holding a small little girl. She quickly squirmed from his grasp.

"Unca Logan!" She screamed as she launched herself at him.

He caught her mid jump, "Hiya squirt."

"Where's Auntie Vee?"

Logan exchanged a look with Duncan; at his nod he told her the truth. "Lilly, she was in an accident. She's fine but she got knocked around a bit and they are keeping her at the hospital for a couple of days."

"She be okay for the wedding? I been practicin and practicin."

"She'll be fine and you will be the most beautiful flower girl in the world. Since they won't let you visit why don't you draw her a picture and I'll give it to her when I see her tomorrow."

"Oh-tay. Lemme down so I can start it."

"There you go." As soon as Logan put her down Lilly raced to her room to get started.

"Hey man, how are you?" Duncan asked as he saw his daughter streak by

"Not good."

"Come on in, coffee is fresh."

A few minutes later they were sitting at the kitchen counter. Duncan didn't say anything at first. After all guys weren't supposed to talk about their feelings.

"Do you ever regret taking Lilly?" Logan asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Do you ever regret having her and then having to steal her away? Until you could convince the Manning's to give you custody of her. It took you two years before you could come home. Was it worth it?"

"Logan what's going on?"

"Veronica was pregnant, and she-we lost the baby. From what the doctor said, she was about six weeks or so. She didn't even know she was pregnant."

"I'm sorry man."

"When I asked her to marry me I told her I didn't think I would want kids. She wasn't sure if she wanted them either. We agreed to use birth control and talk about it later. Now she says she definitely wants children, not necessarily this year, but she definitely wants them. She wants me to decide if children are what I want; if they aren't then she wants to end it with me."

"Are you asking for my advice? You and Veronica are crazy about each other. I wish I hadn't been a part of keeping you two apart. Why don't you want kids Logan? Lilly is crazy about you."

"But that's Lilly."

"Logan, my little brat, is a very good judge of character. She gets that from her mother. So are animals. Did you ever notice how your family never kept a pet?"

"Yeah, my dad didn't like them."

"No Logan, they didn't like your dad. They knew what he was like. Children are the same way; they have an inner radar. What about Cassidy?"

"What about Cassidy?"

"You and Veronica have spent time with Dick's son. You helped Dick out a lot when Madison dropped that kid off and never looked back. He's crazy about you."

"I could still turn into Aaron."

"Yes you could, but Logan for your kids to be hurt. Veronica would have to turn into your Mom. Can you really see her allowing you to hurt her or your kids? Unlike your father you know you're capable of hurting them. When you get mad instead of taking it out on others you usually break something. Make adjustments. Talk to somebody."

"I have been."

"You have?"

"I've been seeing a therapist for almost four years now."

"I didn't know that. Veronica never said anything."

"She doesn't know. She thinks I'm talking to my accountant."

"You've been going to a therapist for four years and you've never told her. Why?"

"Has Veronica told you everything that happened on the roof that night?"

"As far as I know."

"Did she tell you she found out she had actually been raped?"

Duncan sat down hard on a stool, "What? No."

"Cassidy raped her. She was out of it because Madison gave her the drink Dick had given her. I don't know if it was before you got there or after. I think it was before. I had to talk to somebody because I was afraid to touch her. She doesn't remember that night. So in her head she knows she made love with you, but her heart knew what had happened. I was afraid that if it got serious, I don't know, I guess figured if I could talk my own guilt out. I could help her."

"Logan what guilt?"

"I brought the GHB to the party, hell I went with Sean and Luke to TJ to get it. I started the damn salt lick. I played a part in it. If I had told her the truth about my alibi, maybe she wouldn't have run away from me so much. Maybe I could have talked to her instead of burning down a pool. We wouldn't have broken up. You two wouldn't have gotten back together. Maybe I could have been with you on that field trip and never gotten involved with Kendall. All of us would have been in that Limo, including Meg."

"Logan, I know Veronica doesn't blame you for that night at Shelley's."

"I blame me! So I went to someone so I could vent. I didn't want to scare Veronica away again. I didn't want to give her another reason to leave me."

"So what have you talked about?"

"Everything about my father and his abuse. To how I felt about Lilly and my mother. Veronica has been discussed in a lot of sessions."

"Have you thought about talking to your therapist about this?"

"I did."

"So what's the problem?"

"I'm afraid she won't believe me if I tell her I want kids with her."

"Do you want kids?"

"Only with her. I'm only telling you this, but last year before I asked her to marry me, I thought about getting her pregnant. I figured she'd be more likely to say yes if we were having a baby."

"I'm glad you realized that was not a good idea. Logan you would have had a child."

"I know. Can't you just see her? A miniature version of Veronica, blonde hair, blue eyes, sassy, and annoyingly tenacious. With none of the shadows in her eyes."

"I think if you tell Veronica everything you just told me, she'll believe you when you say you want kids. Hell, I can't wait. You'll be wrapped around the little finger of two tiny blondes with that head tilt."

"I think Veronica has her heart set on a little boy. You really think I can do this?"

"I know you can."

"So how are you and Lizzie doing?"

"Don't try to change the subject. We're good. It still feels weird to be dating my daughters' aunt. It's working for us. She's not Meg."

"Dating? Is that what were calling it?"

"Not going there, man. So is it true what I heard about Dick and Mac?"

"That they are hot and heavy? That would be a yes according to Veronica."

"How does she know these things?"

"In this instance she went by Mac's to pick up some paperwork and Dick came out of the bathroom."

"That doesn't mean anything?"

"He came out stark naked."

"That would mean something."

"Yeah that's what Veronica said too. Of course according to her, she and Mac were more embarrassed than Dick was."

"Dick is never embarrassed. Dick and Mac that just seems weird."

"They started hanging out together the summer after senior year. Veronica said it was because they both loved Cassidy, they needed to be around someone else who loved him. I don't know when it got more serious. I know she came running when she found out about Dick having a son. I still have a hard time equating the guy I knew, with the one I saw that night on the roof. Veronica still sometimes has nightmares about that night. She wakes up with a scream and won't calm down until she's heard Keith's voice."

"She talked with somebody after it happened didn't she?"

"Yeah Keith insisted on it. I don't know what she has or hasn't discussed with her. I know originally Veronica wasn't interested in marriage at all. I finally wore her down."

"I think you know where you have to go."

Logan suddenly stood up and smiled, "I got it. I really go it."

"What have you got?"

"I know how to convince Veronica. Thanks, for all the help."

"Anytime. Besides, I don't want to disappoint my little girl. She can't wait to be your flower girl. Tell Veronica I'll be by to see her this evening."

"I will. I'll see you then." Logan said as he left Duncan's place and headed into town. It took him four stores but he found what he was looking for.

When he got back to the hospital, he found Veronica asleep. He set up his gifts and sat back down and waited. As he was waiting the doctor came in.

"Mr. Echolls?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if we could talk outside."

"Certainly," said Logan as he got up and followed the doctor outside. "Is Veronica okay?"

"Yes and no, I got Veronica's permission to speak with you about anything that came up. I'm not sure how to put this Mr-"

"Call me Logan, please."

"All right Logan, you are aware of the pregnancy?"

"Yes."

"I haven't told Veronica this yet. She would have lost the baby regardless. It was ectopic pregnancy. Do you what that is?"

"Yes it means the baby was in the fallopian tube right, instead of the uterus?"

"Yes you're very well informed."

"I watch a lot of ER reruns. What aren't you saying?"

"It looks like Veronica had PID, sorry pelvic inflammatory disease, it sometimes happens with women who have an STD that goes untreated. I understand Veronica was treated about four years ago for Chlamydia."

"Yes."

"Logan do you know when she contracted it?"

"December of 2003, she was drugged at a party and was raped. Law enforcement didn't help. She didn't find out she had the STD until April of 2006. Is there a problem?"

"Women who don't get diagnosed right away with Chlamydia have a 40 chance of developing a PID. PID can severely hamper a woman ability to conceive and carry a child to term."

"Doctor are you telling me, we have to go in there and tell her she's never going to have the little boy she dreamed about? That we won't be able to have children?"

"Not exactly, Veronica is going to have to go through a battery of tests to see how much damage there is and how bad it is. In my opinion, as sad as the miscarriage is, it would have been worse for her to lose the baby later, it would have caused more damage. Some ectopic pregnancies are so bad the women end up having to have hysterectomies. Veronica is young and strong and it could be the damage is minimal. I truly believe Veronica should be able to conceive and carry a child to term. However I'm going to call in a specialist. I'm going to schedule her tests for tomorrow, I'll be back later to explain all this to her."

"Should I take her to a specialist?"

"Let's see what the tests say first, and take it from there. You're welcome to tell her all of this if you think she'll take it better coming from you. You can have me paged if necessary."

"Thanks." _So how exactly do I tell the woman I love I want children with her. Then in the same breath tell her we might have difficulty conceiving due to her being raped because of drugs I brought to a party._ Logan went back in and sat down beside Veronica's bed.

"Logan?"

"Hi baby."

"What are you doing here?"

"You asked me a question and I have your answer. I also have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"What would happen if we found out I couldn't give you a baby?"

"What?"

"I want children with you baby. I want a little girl with blonde hair and her mommy's head tilt, I'd like my son to have your eyes. What would happen if after we got married and wanted to start our family we found out I couldn't give you those babies? Would you leave me? Would you hate me if it was because of something I did?"

"No, I love you Logan. There are kids out there that need a home, if we want children and can't have our own we'll adopt. Are you saying you really want kids?"

"With you yes. Here is another hard question. What if you couldn't have children? Would you still want to adopt?"

"What aren't you telling me Logan? When I miscarried were there complications? Logan! Tell me I want to know." Veronica said starting to panic.

"Veronica calm down. The doctor came in when you were asleep. Since you had cleared him to talk about medical problems to me, he told me a few things. Baby, the pregnancy was ectopic, we would have lost the baby regardless of the accident. When they examined you they found some damage due to a PID you had developed, because of the Chlamydia you were infected with. They have scheduled you for a battery of tests tomorrow, so they can find out how extensive the damage is. The good thing is because they found out about it early we have more options. The doctor seems confident that we will be able to have kids."

"You mean I might be able to have a child, but there is a chance I won't."

"Veronica, look at me!" Logan waited until she looked at him before continuing, "I swear to you if we don't like what the doctor says, or they don't give us enough options, I will find you, us the specialist who will give us the options we want. I promise, you will have our baby if that's what you want."

"It's my fault"

"No, it's my fault. I brought that damn GHB to the party. I'm the one who declared open season on you. I set it all in motion. Baby I'm so sorry. If there was one day I would give anything to do over that would be the day. You should be asking yourself why you are even with me when I did this to you."

"Because you can't see the future, you had no idea what would happen that night. I know you would never have allowed a rape. We aren't going to assign blame. We can't changed what happened in the past. We'll let the doctors run their tests and go from there. I'm just glad you want kids."

"There is something else I should have told you a long time ago."

"What?"

"I've been seeing a therapist for a few years now."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to do it on my own. I didn't do it to impress you. I needed help dealing with things."

"Your feelings toward your dad?"

"No my feelings of guilt because of what happened to you at Shelly's party."

"Logan, I've told you. It isn't your fault. What I got drugged with came from Luke, not you. I don't blame him either. It was a horrible night all around. I know you regret any part you may have played in it."

"That night could cost us something you want."

"No that night cost me my innocence in a lot of things. I hold part of the blame in what is happening now. I should have immediately gone to my doctor and gotten examined and tested for STD's. If I had I wouldn't have gotten the infection that could keep us from having children."

"Veronica if you hadn't been raped; you wouldn't have gotten Chlamydia, which gave you the infection to begin with."

"This is getting us nowhere, Logan. I'm not going to dwell on this. Look at us we beat the odds, we're getting married in a few months. If we can beat the odds once we can do it again. We're going to have our family Logan, I know it."

"Then I guess we'll see what the doctor says after tomorrow's tests."

"I'm going to be right, just you wait."

"What do you want if you're right?"

"I want four kids if I'm right."

"We can have four if you're wrong. I just don't want you thinking these results change anything about us. Veronica if you think for one second, if those tests come back not giving us the results we want, you're leaving me, think again. We are getting married on June 30, 2010 if I have I have to hogtie you to the alter. There are so many options out there, I'm not even going to list them all. Promise me Veronica, no matter what we are getting married."

"I promise, I will be a vision in white on June 30th as I walk down the aisle to you. You're sure about this?"

"Veronica I want us, you and me, if we can have kids great. If we can't, and you still want them then we will have a houseful of children. But you are the only woman I want to raise them with. Now we are done going around in circles with this conversation. You're Dad is going to be coming by. I'll take your meeting with the wedding coordinator. She doesn't look like J-Lo does she?"

"No, she doesn't."

"I'm going to see you in the morning. Your Dad will bring you Luigi's for dinner."

"Logan, you don't have to baby-sit me."

"I'm not. I want to be here when they perform the tests and we get our answers. Don't look like that, please. We're in this together. Now do I need to know anything specific for this meeting with J-Lo?"

"Her name isn't J-Lo, it's Marcie, and the planner I've been using for the wedding is on my desk in the study. It's the big white one. You sure you want to do this?"

"Yes now you rest I'll take this meeting, and we will be all set. I'll come back early tomorrow and be here when they do the tests. Veronica I know the odds are against us now, but when haven't they been. If this is what we want we'll have it. Just like we wanted this relationship and now we have it."

"Another words, don't worry until there is something to worry about."

"Exactly, I'll see you in the morning. I love you."

"I love you too."

The next day

"Mr. Echolls, Logan you can come back in now." The nurse said with a smile. "The doctor will be in, in a few minutes to discuss the results of the tests.

Logan went in to sit beside Veronica's bed. She looked exhausted. "Maybe we should have waited to do these tests?"

"No, blood work and full gynecological exams are never fun. Plus I really have to go to the bathroom after they made me drink all that water. Logan?"

"No we agreed, we aren't going to think the worst unless the worst actually happens. Even if we get bad news we can go to specialist's and get second opinions. They do lots of new stuff in Europe. Okay?"

"Okay." Veronica said just as the doctor came in, there was a nurse behind her that was rolling in a machine.

"Hi, is it all right if I call you Veronica and Logan?" When they nodded she continued, "My name is Dr. Neva Sanders. I'm a gynecologist, I happen to work primarily with women who have been unknowingly given an STD by a partner at some time, and because they don't know, their fertility is compromised."  
"Now Veronica, I've looked over your medical records, I understand that you were raped when you were sixteen."

Veronica nodded. "I went to a party, and was given GHB I then passed out. A year and a half later I was given misinformation, I was lead to believe I had, granted I was out of it and so was he, consensual sex with my ex. It was about a year later the Chlamydia was diagnosed. A few weeks after that I discovered I had actually been raped before I had sex with my ex. Since I had been given the antibiotics for the STD and I have had pelvic exams before I thought I was fine."

"Unfortunately Chlamydia for women is an insidious disease. There often are no symptoms to tell a woman something is wrong."

"So what do Veronica's test show?" Logan asked grabbing Veronica's hand.

"That there is significant scarring. This machine is an ultrasound and with it I can show you how Veronica's fallopian tubes are enlarged, which is indicative of the appearance of scar tissue. Your uterus and ovaries though are good. It means through IVF you could carry a child to term."

"So I can have children?"

"Yes and no. I would have to perform a laroscopy to be more sure of the results. But Veronica, I'm so sorry to have to tell you this but you have little to no chance of ever becoming pregnant again naturally. If you did become pregnant naturally you have a 75 chance of an ectopic pregnancy. You'd lose the child and possibly your life with an ectopic pregnancy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Lost & Found (2?)  
**Author**: Tigereyes320  
**Pairing/Character**: Logan/Veronica Other character mentions  
**Word Count**:  
**Rating**: PG-13 – R for Language  
**Summary**: Part two of a future fic with the discovery that Veronica was indeed raped. This is a fic about possible fall-out from that act.  
**Author's Note**: Chapter one was reloaded so if ch 2 doesn't make sense re-read ch.1

Logan was beside Veronica on the bed before she could even breathe. Veronica buried her head in Logan's chest as she wrapped her arms around him.

"It's not all bad news you two." Dr Sanders said. "You can carry a child to term Veronica."

"I don't understand. You just said Veronica couldn't." Logan asked perplexed.

"No I said she couldn't have them naturally, meaning you two have sex and she get pregnant, the fact that you conceived at all Veronica was a miracle. I know you were told you would have lost the baby anyways, but I'm sorry for your loss. However through IVF in-vitro fertilization, Veronica can get pregnant and have as many children as you want."

"That's when you take my eggs and Logan's sperm mix it in a test tube and then I get implanted with the embryos right?"

"Yes that's right."

"There is no danger of an ectopic pregnancy that way?"

"No because the embryos don't have to travel through your fallopian tubes."

"Is there any danger to Veronica?"

"Only the regular risks that are associated with multiple births. With IVF you do have a much greater chance of more then one baby."

"What about some kind of laser surgery"

"Logan there are laser surgeries out there that can clear the tubes, however it's not a guarantee, plus the scar tissue grows back resulting in more then one surgery. Of course it's up to you but IVF has very high results for those in their twenties, In fact the odds are high up to your mid-thirties. Too many surgeries on your tubes could cause further problems."

"What's the worse case scenario?"

"If the surgery goes bad, the doctors would have to perform a complete hysterectomy, which would remove your uterus and your ovaries. I'm not saying that would happen, but it's something you need to think about. Do you guys have any questions?"

"What's involved with IVF?" Veronica asked.

"I have a pamphlet that explains it all. I do recommend that the husband/father come in for testing as well prior to going on the drug therapy. It's to make sure everything is fine on the father's side as well. Veronica I want you to remember this is not your fault. You didn't ask to be raped."

"But if I'd gotten tested for the STD they would have discovered the Chlamydia early and little to no damage would have been done."

"Hindsight is always 20/20. You are young, that is in your favor. A lot of women because they are in their thirties when this is discovered find it a lot harder to go through and with worse odds of ever conceiving. You have a man who loves you deeply and you obviously love him. Read all the information over, if either of you have any questions my number is on the back."

"Thanks for everything Doc."

Dr. Sanders nodded to the couple on the bed.

Veronica waited until the door had been closed for a few minutes and then just turned her face into Logan's chest and cried. Logan said nothing as she sobbed her grief out. He personally wanted to pound something, but when the person who caused the problem was dead what do you do. After about ten minutes, Veronica grew quiet, and Logan thought she had fallen asleep when he felt her scream into his chest and began pummeling it with her fists.

His girl could pack quite a punch when she wanted to. Logan held her tighter as she got most of what was in her system out, it didn't take long for the sobbing to start again, this time it was huge wrenching sobs that shook her whole body. When she grew quiet and relaxed, this time he knew she was asleep. It was only after he was sure she was asleep he let his own tears fall.

Logan didn't remember when he fell asleep wrapped around Veronica.

"Logan."

Logan felt himself being shaken by the shoulder. "What?"

"Logan go home and get some sleep."

As the fog cleared in his head, Logan became aware that he was still in the hospital and Veronica was wrapped around him like moss on a tree. He realized it was Keith who was talking to him. When Logan tried to extradite himself from Veronica's arms, she mumbled incoherently and snuggled in for a tighter grip. "Do you have a way for me to do that without waking her up? What time is it anyways?"

"She okay? It's around three thirty in the afternoon." Keith whispered as he ran his hand through Veronica's hair.

"No, not really. She had the tests done today." Logan whispered back.

"Not good news I take it."

"The baby we lost will probably be the only one Veronica will ever conceive naturally. If we want children we'll have to have them through IVF."

"Because of the rape?"

"That started the chain of events. Technically it's because the STD went untreated, which caused the infection, which caused the scarring, which is causing the infertility. There was good news."

"Good news?"

"Veronica's ovaries are fine, and she can carry a child to term, so we can have the children we want, we'll just need medical assistance getting them. After we found out she finally let it all out, I think that's why she's exhausted. Did they say when she can come home?"

"Probably tomorrow, I think rest is exactly what you both need."

"Get the doctor in here. I want to take her home now."

"Logan!"

"Keith they can't do anything more for her. As long as she's in no medical danger, I want to take her home. She'll heal faster with family and friends around. Did you talk to her professor's?"

"Wallace and Mac did. They got her extensions on any papers or quizzes, and arranged to get notes from classmates so she doesn't fall behind."

"Good because I think she needs some time to absorb everything. Fortunately finals are a month away, then graduation and then the wedding. It's also probably a good thing that this semester is cake for both of us."

"Cake?"

"Yeah, we're both pretty much taking the electives we need to graduate. We have a class each that we need for our majors the other three are fun courses."

"The fact that she hasn't woken up yet with us talking tells me she's exhausted."

"Yeah, it's been a hard day. Can you go check?"

"Give me a few minutes. I'll see what I can get arranged." Keith left the two of them in Veronica's room. He left the room and leaned against the wall outside of it. He gave himself a moment to try and feel his daughters' pain. He would allow himself to rage at the person he felt truly responsible later. Right now he needed to let those two go home, and start to heal.

After Keith spoke to the doctors he had to marvel again at the way people would jump if you threw a name or some money around.

When he walked back into Veronica's room he noticed she was awake. "There's my girl."

"So? Do I get to leave?"

"Who's your Daddy?"

Veronica and Logan both rolled their eyes and groaned. "Dad please, you got to stop saying that." Veronica said.

"Nope, my right as your father. Give them an hour for the paperwork and you are good to go. How about I go pickup some Luigi's for us and bring Backup by Logan's? We can all have dinner together and you two can tell me how the wedding plans are going. How many pans of lasagna should I pick up for you Veronica?"

"Logan! Stop laughing. That isn't funny Dad."

"I thought it was quite humorous. So I'll meet you two back at your place in about 90 minutes."

"Sure thing Keith."

"All right, I have to know how much I'm shelling out for this wedding after all. See you two then. Try not to be late."

"You know he's serious right?"

"About what?"

"Paying for the wedding."

"Veronica, he doesn't have to."

"I know that, but he hasn't been able to give me everything he's wanted too. The fact that my mother stole college money from me twice. Logan, he wants to pay for the wedding and walk me down the aisle. I can't tell him no. Besides, he knows."

"Knows what?"

"That you paid for Hearst, and that you're buying me a car for graduation."

"Technically I didn't pay for Hearst. My father wanted a scholarship set up in his name so that two deserving Neptune seniors could go to college in the state of California. Cliff helped me set it up, is it my fault that the two seniors who qualified for it were you and Mac. I don't think so. And just how do you know what I'm giving you for graduation?"

"It could be that every year since I got back from New York, you've been trying to get me a new car. Of course it could have also been the fact that the last time Weevil's uncle fixed it, just a month ago, he told me after this it was only good for parts. At which point you did what could only be called a psychotic victory dance. There were also two voice mails left on the machine from car dealers."

"Maybe I'm replacing my ride."

"Well you will be now, but you weren't then. Please tell me the new one won't be solar yellow."

"I was going to go for acid green."

"Logan!"

"I'm kidding. Besides someone told me that my car isn't any good for stakeout because it stand out like a beacon. So I figure we can almost fill up the garage."

"Almost?"

"Yeah, I know you like your convertibles, and I know you like them dark so you are getting a dark blue Chrysler Sebring, I'm getting two new Nissan Xterra's. One in boring black, the other in candy apple red."

"So that's what I'm getting for graduation."

"That's part of it."

"The other part is?"

"We're buying into your Dad's business, becoming partners, getting licensed and running Vinnie Van Lowe out of business."

"Dad doesn't want me in the business."

"Well until you run for Sheriff, it'll give you something to do. You've always wanted to expand the business this is the way to do it."

"And when we have children?"

"While you're pregnant, you'll be restricting yourself to the online searches and hunts. The kids can come in with you while they are young. We can also hire a nanny, not to raise our kids but to help you out."

"So this means you're willing to do the IVF?"

"Veronica, I never thought I'd want children, but I want ours, however we have to have them. I have the easy part, you're the one that's going to have to have all the injections. You also know it's going to take more then one try for it to work."

"I want our babies Logan, I want it more then I ever thought I would. I'm willing to do anything to have them. I'd rather go through all of this while we are still young. We can have even more fun with the kids."

"Just how many do you want?"

"I was thinking four. With IVF we might get twins each time. I'd only have to be pregnant twice. Plus it's a nice round number. I'm not going to be scared. I know the worse can happen. I won't worry anymore about what could happen. I want to be happy. You make me happy. I know we're going to fight and we may not get a happily ever after."

"I hear a but in there." Logan said almost holding his breath.

"But I'm not giving it or us up without a fight."

"Neither will I, and if you run away, I'm coming after you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Lost & Found (3?)  
**Author**: Tigereyes320  
**Pairing/Character**: Logan/Veronica Other character mentions  
**Word Count**:  
**Rating**: PG-13 – R for Language  
**Summary**: Part two of a future fic with the discovery that Veronica was indeed raped. This is a fic about possible fall-out from that act

**Spoilers**: Set after season 2 ends  
**Warnings**: None.

14 months later

"Veronica!" Logan called as he walked in the front door. "Babe you home?"

When he received no answer, Logan checked the kitchen, and saw that everything was sitting out for them to make dinner together. He also saw Veronica's purse and briefcase on the dining room table. He set his bag beside hers. Now he was getting worried. He ran into their bedroom and saw the jeans and top that Veronica had been wearing that morning on the bed. He checked the bathroom and that was when he saw the pregnancy test box on the counter.

As disgusting as he felt it was he checked the bathroom wastebasket. When Logan found the test it took only a glance at the results for him to know where she was. He washed and dried his hands then toed off his shoes and took of his jacket.

Veronica was exactly where he know knew she'd be. She was leaning against the doorway of the room they'd dubbed the nursery. Veronica had loved this house, but when she saw this room she claimed it was perfect for a baby's nursery. It was a long room with a window seat in the middle and double doors that opened out into the hall. Logan had found, not two weeks ago several decorating plans for the room.

Logan came up behind Veronica and wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on top of hers. He felt her stiffen up and then relax against him.

"I saw the test results, I'm sorry baby."

"It's not your fault I'm not pregnant. It's mine because I can't get pregnant." Veronica said stepping away from him and going into the room and sitting at the window seat.

Logan followed her in and sat across from her. He looked down at the back yard that was waiting for their children to fill it with noise, and love. He took her hands in his; he loved knowing it was his ring on her finger. "Veronica, we knew the odds of it working on the first try were slim to none. That can't be all that got you upset."

"Mac called while I was waiting for the results, I am two days late, it wasn't unreasonable to assume it might have worked."

"What did she say?"

"What do you think she called to tell me?"

"She and Dick?"

"Pregnant, but it wasn't planned and they are both still in school, and they have no desire to get married."

"Personally I think Dick likes living in sin with her."

"I know. There was one thing that was funny about it."

"What was that?"

"Dick wanted me to find Kendall, since she and his father have never divorced, he wants to tell her she's going to be a grandma." Veronica said waiting, mentally counting the beats.

She got to ten before she heard the chuckle start by fifteen, Logan was laughing so hard she'd thought he fall off the seat.

"Is there anyway when you send that notification we can get a picture of the look on her face. That would be more valuable than a Maserati." Logan asked as he looked into her eyes. The pain he saw there was almost more then he could stand. He pulled her to him so that she could lie on his legs and he could hold her close. "We're going to have that baby of ours. The doctor said we'd do the IVF for three courses and if it didn't work then we would wait six months and then try again."

"Logan I don't know if I can keep doing this. I'm trying really hard not to let it get to me but it hurts. All those stupid hormones; us not being able to make love for weeks sometimes months, and then dealing with this huge let down. I don't think I've ever felt like a bigger failure."

"Damn it Veronica this isn't a test. You're not failing." Logan said harshly sitting up.

Veronica got off his lap and began to pace around the room. "Then why am I not pregnant? I'll tell you why because your brilliant wife was stupid. Instead of getting herself the help she needed she ignored it, and because of that she can't have a baby without od-ing first on hormones. I don't know why-"

Logan jumped up to stand in front of her. "Don't finish that sentence Veronica, I'm warning you. I've known for how many years that this happened to you. I've had to come to terms with my part in it. I'm with you because you're the only woman I want beside me. The only woman I could even fathom having children with. And if I ever had to make a choice between having you and having children, you would win every time, without a single regret."

"I'm sorry. I know this, I do. I hate what these hormones do to me. I don't mean to be such a bitch."

"I'm going to risk life and limb here to suggest this. Maybe we should look into a gestational host."

"Where another woman carries our baby."

"That's right. The baby is still you and me. Someone else is the incubator. I know that sounds horrible, but baby, I hate seeing you like this."

"How do we know someone won't just run off with the baby?"

"We can check into agencies and there is another option."

"What?"

"Trina."

"Your sister, Trina. You want her to carry our baby?"

"No, but she offered. I told her the truth, with the understanding it never went public. We didn't want this broadcasted in the next version of Tinsel Town Diaries."

"Your sister wants to give up a year of her life to help us?"

"Trina is going to be teaching drama at Hearst this coming school year. She got better once she took some acting classes of her own. Look how well that one play of hers turned out. She could stay at the guest cottage we built. Everyone's privacy is assured. Trina offered to carry a baby for us, if we ever decided to do that."

"I guess it would increase our chances, she'd also be really close to the kid or kids. Let's invite her over for dinner and talk about it. While we aren't BFF she has been a pretty decent sister-in-law. Since I'm not pregnant this time, she could go on the therapy and when I go in for IVF she could go in as well. But we'd only do two embryos for her as opposed to the five I get implanted with. Do you realize what will happen if the press gets a hold of this?"

"If we decide to do this, and it works, we'll go public with it first. Explaining we've had a hard time getting pregnant and my sister knowing we want children has offered to carry our child or children to term for us."

"I guess it's a good option. We'll think on it some more and make our decision together."

"Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for being so bitchy all the time. I know this is hard on you, because you want me to be happy. The fact that what I want is putting us through all of this, has garnered major points for you."

"Really?"

"Yep so the next two boys nights that you want to host, you'll get no complaint from me."

"Yeah right. Who are you and what have you done with my bossy, opinionated, incredibly beautiful wife?"

"She's surfing a wave of hormones., and has become a horrible person."

"I have an idea."

"What's the idea?"

"I draw us a warm sudsy bath where we can wash each others nook and crannies. I call Luigi's and get some manicotti. Then after we're all clean and fed we spend the rest of the night getting all sweaty again."

"That sounds so good. I've missed being with you."

"Lucky for you we're just hitting our sexual stride. We can do the abstaining now, and then we can still be at it and embarrass our children when they are teenagers." Logan said as they walked out of the nursery together.

"Honey don't be silly, you'll always be an embarassment to the children." Veronica said as she reached up to cup his cheek and quickly kissed his lips.

"And you won't be?" Logan asked eyebrows raised.

"No, I'm going to be the cool Mom who's a private eye, you'll just be the Dad who's in security."

"What are you thinking? I'm so going to be the cool parent." Logan said stopping in their bedroom and leaning against the wall.

"Maybe if we have a son." Veronica said as she removed her bathrobe, and stood in front of him in her bra and panties.

"I'm going to be an equal oppurtunity parent." Logan said as he began to take off his own clothes.

"So when our seventeen year old daughter says she wants to go with her boyfriend to TJ; you're going to say what exactly?" Veronica asked as she came out of the bathroom.

Logan could hear the water filling their huge whirlpool tub. He finished removing his clothes. "Does she look anything like you?"

"There is probably a chance." Veronica said as she finished removing her underwear. She put the robe back over her naked form and went into the bathroom.

"I'll be locking her in a tower when she turns twelve and I'll let her out when she's thirty." Logan followed her wearing nothing but a smile and carrying his cell phone, so he could call Luigi's when they were done.

"Yeah, you're going to be the cool parent." Veronica said from the dark blue tub. She had insisted the bathroom be done in shades of blue.

Logan stepped into the tub, and turned the taps off. He then drew Veronica to sit in fron of him. "Okay so I plan to be a tad overprotective with our baby girls. I do plan to teach ourr boys how not to be the obligatory psychotic jackass of Neptune high."

"Hey I married one of those. They turn out pretty good when they reform." Veronica said as she rested her head against Logan's bare chest.

Logan grabbed the liquid soap in the sea scent and poured it over the sponge and began to work the suds into Veronica's skin. The scent was neutral enough that if he got caught with the scent clinging to his skin, it wasn't so feminine they he would be embarassed by it.

"That feels so good baby."

"You know I'd admire my prowress, but I know it's the hormones turning you on."

Veronica turned around so that her legs were wrapped round Logan's waist. She pulled him closer so they were skin to skin. "Hormones have nothing on you. Your touch always turns me own. Even when I'm pissed off at you, you can get a reaction from me. I love you."

Logan watched her face as she told him this.

"I'm sorry I forget to say it sometimes. Let's call Trina tomorrow morning and ask her if she's still willing to do this for us."

Logan kissed her forehead and began to slide his hands up and down her body. "If that's what you want, that's what we'll do. Now if you don't mind, could you be quiet, I'm trying really hard to seduce my wife."

"Well please continue, it's rumored she's hot for seduction."


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: Lost & Found (4/5)  
**Author**: Tigereyes320  
**Pairing/Character**: Logan/Veronica Other character mentions  
**Word Count**:  
**Rating**: PG-13 – R for Language  
**Summary**: Part four of a future fic with the discovery that Veronica was indeed raped. This is a fic about possible fall-out from that act

**Spoilers**: Set after season 2 ends

Logan slowly woke up and reached for Veronica, but on her side of the bed, the sheets were already cool. He sat up and looking at the clock realized where Veronica probably was. He got out of bed, after taking a shower found a pair of black sweat pants and an olive green t-shirt, and slid them on. He then made his way downstairs.

Luisa, the house manager they hired had already placed the tray of fresh fruit out for them to eat and gone on to her other duties. Logan, seeing Veronica, dressed in a black and dark pink warm-up suit, sitting on the deck with a cup of coffee in her hand, decided to surprise her. He poured two bowls of cereal added some fruit to the bowls. He placed them on a tray with a small pitcher of milk and a carafe of coffee. He got himself a cup for his coffee and placed in on the tray too.

Logan walked out onto the deck with the tray. He put the tray on the table, went over to where Veronica was sitting on the lounge, and sat down beside her. He looked out at the backyard that included the gated pool and barbeque area. Beyond that, he could see the far back gate that had stairs leading down to their private beach area.

"I brought you some breakfast. I thought we could have breakfast together."

"I'd like that." Veronica held out her hand to him as he pulled her off the chaise and toward the table. "You know you were right."

"Should I have this moment engraved in stone? I'm so happy to hear you finally admit it. Actually what was I right about?"

"Luisa, it's nice to have some helping in the kitchen and around the house."

"Well you were right too. We don't have to have full time help, three days was a good compromise."

"On a completely different note, I called Trina; she still wants to do this for us. So she'll be coming down tonight, and going in tomorrow to start having the tests. If everything is okay, she'll start the drug therapy. I think I want to wait for mine."

"Not do another IVF?"

"Let's wait and see how Trina's goes. If it doesn't work then I'll try again. If it does then we'll wait until after the baby or babies are born. Maybe if I know I'm already a mother, I'll be able to just relax and not be so tense. The IVF works a lot better when you aren't incredibly tense."

"If that is what you want. Having several children all the same age, could be hard. I was surprised Trina even offered to do this for us."

"Trina loves you, in fact she really loves us both. Aaron's death freed her from her own demons. She's been concentrating on her career. She's become more then just a CSI body. The only thing I wish is that she could find someone for herself. I wonder if any of our friends are available."

"Who would you put together with my sister?"

"Honestly?"

"Yeah."

"Weevil?"

"Weevil, are you kidding? They'd kill each other within minutes."

"Think about it, Trina could have herself a bad boy that actually knows how to treat a woman with some respect. I'm not saying have them get it on in front of us. I'm saying we have some friends over. Dick, Mac, Duncan Lizzie, Wallace and whoever his current flavor of the month is, Weevil and of course Trina. If it doesn't work out, it doesn't work out. Trina might like dating a PI. Besides seeing them insult each other all night might make Wallace laugh and he really needs it."

"Okay we can set them up but we tell them we are setting them up so they don't kill us. Wallace still misses her doesn't he?"

"Oh yeah, and I promise I will tell them the other is coming to dinner."

"Mr. Logan, Ms. Veronica, if you're finished, I can clear." Luisa asked.

"Yes, we're finished Luisa, thank you so much for offering." Veronica said with a sunny smile.

"I'm going to be preparing a few things to freeze so you can have a nice hot dinner instead of take out all the time." Luisa said with a firm smile.

"Luisa you take excellent care of us, as long as there isn't any shellfish, anything you prepare is incredibly delicious. Veronica and I are going to spend the rest of the day having a lazy day with movies in the family room." Logan said as he left the kitchen

"I could make some popcorn for you a little later and maybe a light lunch."

"That would be perfect, but I think first I'm going to take my husband out for a walk on the beach. We want some alone time." Veronica said as she got up and left the deck area.

"You go ahead Ms. Veronica; know if you need me for any extra days you only have to ask."

"Right now, we're good, but we may take you up on that in a month or two."

"Logan! Get your shoes." Veronica called out. "We're going to head down to the beach. I'll meet you at the gate."

"Give me ten minutes."

Veronica picked up her cell phone and put it in the pocket of her warm up suit. No one was more surprised then she when it suddenly went off. After a quick glance at the caller ID, she answered it.

"Hi Wallace, 'Sup"

"Hey Superfly, I just wanted to let you know I'm going to be out of town for a few weeks."

"Where are you going? The Lakers aren't in training yet for the new season are they?"

"No, we start in a few weeks. I'm going to New York Veronica."

"Wallace are you sure you should be doing this?."

"I've never really forgotten how I felt about her. Maybe she and I are you and Logan all over again."

"Wallace she may have moved on, with someone else."

"And if that's the case, I'll wish her well, kiss her goodbye and be able to finally get on with my life."

"What about her son?"

"What about him? You think I couldn't grow to love that kid?"

"I think that kid would be lucky to have you for a father. Where are you right now?"

"I'm at the airport waiting for my flight to be called. Why?"

"Hold on one second okay."

"Okay."

Veronica went back in to the house and ran to her laptop that was on the dining room table. She booted up her laptop, and quickly found the file she was looking for. "You got a pen and paper handy?"

"Yeah, hang on let me get it."

"You ready?"

"Shoot."

"120 Bennett Ave # 1409 New Yore, New York. 212-555-6341." Veronica said as she closed the top of the laptop and made her way back to the deck to meet Logan.

"What is this, a place to stay?"

"It where Jackie lives with her son. After Terrence paid his debt to the casino, he bought Jackie a condo and gave her money to go to school. She works as a teacher at the private academy she's enrolled her son at. One of the perks is the free tuition. The phone number is her cell phone."

"You've had this information for how long?"

"I've kept an eye on Jackie ever since you came back from New York the summer before we started at Hearst. I was waiting for you to ask for it. I know you're wondering, so I will tell you she has dated but nothing serious. And as of three months ago, when Terrence went to spend a week with her and his grandson, she hasn't been dating anyone at all."

"Veronica I can't thank you enough for this."

"Tell her I said hi, and that So Cal is a nice place to visit in the summer."

"I'll tell her. They just called my flight."

"Good luck BFF."

"Back at you." Wallace said as he disconnected the call.

"What was that about?" Logan asked as he pulled on a black hoodie. It may be Southern California but walking next to the ocean a person could get cold.

"A knight errant going after his lady love."

"Wallace is finally going after Jackie?"

"Yep."

"You gave him the info you had on her."

"I gave him a brief synopsis of her life, as well as her address and cell number. The rest is up to them. Did you know our freshman year he sent her son a Hearst sweatshirt hoodie? Got it extra big so the kid could wear it a few years. "

"Well he tried to move on with someone else, but looks like she's the one who does it for him. Let's go."

They were both quiet as they walked down the stairs to the beach. They left their shoes at the stairs and just started walking aimlessly. They both enjoyed the water and the feelings and memories it arose in both of them. For Logan it was remembering the times he was out there on a surfboard, just riding the waves. For Veronica it was the sound of the waves pounding into the surf and the memory of walking her beloved Backup at Dog Beach.

Logan looked at the tiny blonde-haired woman whose hands were in his and whose finger wore his ring.

"What are you thinking about?"

"That I can't believe I got Veronica Mars to marry me without causing the terror alert to rise"

"You act like it was such a hard thing to do."

"Excuse me? What was that? Do you not remember what we went through to get to this point in our lives?"

"I know it was a lot, but since everything we did, got us here would you really change anything?"

"There is one thing I'd change, if I could change that I would."

"Logan we've been over this, it isn't your fault Madison gave me her drink."

"That isn't what I would change, some of what happened that night made you into the tough, stubborn, and incredible woman that I fell in love with. I always cared about you, but when Duncan told me he liked you, I didn't say anything. Because you were, this princess that needed to marry the prince; and I was as far from a prince as there was. What I would have changed about that night was Beav-Cassidy raping you."

"I know you would. Hey, we're going to get what we want. A happy family. You know, we should talk about baby names." 

"We should?"

"Yeah, you're right; we're going to have our family. Maybe with Trina's help we'll get it started. I'm going to stop being so down on myself. I can't change what happened to me or the after effects. I can change how I've been dealing with it. So this is me saying I'm sorry to you."

"What are you sorry for?"

"How about being an incredible bitch? For disregarding your feelings; I know you hate seeing me so miserable. I realize how disappointed you must have been that I didn't get pregnant this time. I've been so wrapped up in my feelings of inadequacy; I didn't realize I was being so selfish. You haven't been blaming me for any of this. You've gone through all these test, helped me with all of the stupid hormone shots I have to take, and I haven't been very supportive. I'm sorry if I made it seem like you were or that your feelings aren't important. You've been great through all of this. I don't know why you stayed with me. Any sane man would have left me years ago. I have more baggage than an international airport."

"I'm not exactly light in the baggage department myself. Veronica I love you, you took a big a risk taking on me. I was abused. My father was abused. Do you have any idea how high the percentage is for me to become an abuser?"

"I know it's high."

"I don't trust myself to be the disciplinarian; so you're going to have to be the heavy if it comes to spanking. You also have to swear to me if you ever for one second think I'm about to raise my hand in anger to any of our children, you'll leave me."

"Logan you wouldn't."

"Promise me."

"I promise that if I ever think you'll hurt one of the children, I'll take them and leave. Fine I'll also be the bad person when it comes to doling out punishment. However, we face them together when it comes to deciding the punishment. They need to know you are in on the punishment. We'll make our own mistakes Logan. Hey, we'll know we're doing something right if we tell them no and they say they hate us."

"We will?"

"Oh yeah, the sign of a healthy childhood is being able to tell your parents you hate them. Because one, they know it isn't true and two, they know you'll always stay."

Logan looked at Veronica, and realized what she might be remembering. "I think we need something to practice our parental skills on."

"You want to kidnap a child to practice on? Logan that's kind of a felony."

"I was thinking more along the lines of a dog. I know how much you've missed Back-up."

"Really? A dog in that house?"

"Think about it Veronica, we have plenty of room, a private beach. Let's do it let's get a dog. As much as I would love to adopt an older dog, I think we should get a puppy. What do you think?"

"I'd love a dog. I didn't want to get one right away after we had to put Back-up down. I think I'm ready for another one now."

"Then we'll get the ball rolling today. Then in about a week to ten days we'll hopefully be bringing a new puppy home."

"I'd like that. You know as much as I love our sarcastic banter sometimes it just nice to be."

"You know as much as I love our sarcastic banter sometimes it just nice to be."

"Sugarpuss we aren't sarcastic, we just have a finally developed sense of the ironic."

"Then let's head home and snuggle in the family room with movies, and popcorn. Then when Trina comes by this afternoon we can talk and have some dinner."

Meanwhile at Hearst

Trina came out of the conference room door and turned to shake the hand of the person behind her. "Dean Michaels I just want to thank you so much for this opportunity."

"It's our pleasure Ms. Echolls. It's not everyday we get an award winning actress to agree to teach at our school."

"I was only nominated. I didn't actually win."

"It counts to us, now we have all of your contact numbers, and you know how to reach us if you have any questions."

"Yes I do."

"Then we'll see you at the teacher in service meeting in August. Welcome to the faculty."

"Thank you again."

"I'll see you then."

Trina waited until he was around the corner before she allowed herself to do her own private celebratory dance.

"You don't realize you have an audience right now do you?" A male voice said right behind her.

Trina jumped and barely kept herself from screaming. "You startled me."

"I scared the pants off of you chica don't deny it. You look familiar, have we met?"

"Possibly, I'm from around here. I even went to Neptune High. Trina Echolls." Trina said as she held out her hand. "That's where I know you from. You're Eli Navarro."

"Guilty as charged."

"Eli, did they used to call you something different?"

"Yeah it used to be Weevil. What are you doing around here? I thought you were an actress in LA."

"I am, but I'm taking some time off. I'll be one of the drama professors here at Hearst in the fall. I'll also be spending time with Logan and Veronica."

"I spend quite a bit of time with them as well. I work with them and Veronica's dad it their P.I. firm. I handle the private security sector."

"That is fascinating. I know this sounds like a weak excuse, but I'm running late. Logan and Veronica have offered me their guest cottage while I'm teaching. I need to go get my stuff from my apartment in LA and get back here to Neptune by five. Do you think that maybe we could get together for coffee or something?"

"Why would you want to do that chica?"

"I'm not sure, it just seems like a good idea."

Eli looked at her face and judging her to be sincere, reached into his back pocket and handed her two business cards from his wallet.

"Two cards?"

"Write your cell number on the back of one and you keep the other. My cell phone number is on the card."

Trina got a pen from her purse and quickly wrote her number on the card and handed it back to Eli. "I'm not a patient woman, Eli."

"That's good, because I'm definitely not a patient man."

"In case you're misreading my signals, I'm definitely interested. It could just get complicated."

"Are you with someone else right now?"

"No, there's no guy. I'm sorry but I can't tell you any more until I talk to Logan and Veronica."

"Does it have anything to do with them trying for a baby? We work together, they trusted me with the information."

"I've offered to be a surrogate for them, technically I'd be a gestational host, their baby, I would just be the incubator. Which might make it a bit unusual to try and start a relationship."

"For the record I don't mind unusual. I'll let you go, so you can do your errands. I'll call you and we'll have coffee or tea or something."

"Okay. See you then." Trina watched as Eli walked away from where she stood. She shook her head "You need to think about helping Logan and Veronica not how hot that man's ass looked in those jeans." She told herself as she made her way to her car.

Trina looked at her watch, if traffic was on her side she should be back in Neptune by three. She flipped up her phone and dialed a number she knew by heart.

"Hello?"

"Hey little brother, what or should I say who are you doing?"

"Well there is this hot blonde I know that does a mean striptease, Ouch! Babe, you know I was talking about you."

"Listen I just wanted to call and let you know me and all my junk should be there by three."

"Okay we'll see you then. Veronica stop trying to hit me with that pillow."

"Try not to be in the middle of having sex when I get there. There are just some things an older sibling never wants to see."

"We'll try, see you then Treen."

Trina shook her head as she disconnected the call. She quickly made her way to her new SUV and within ten minutes was driving up the PCH towards LA this could be a very interesting year for her.

That evening

"You settled in okay Trina?" Veronica asked as she helped herself to another huge piece of fragrant garlic bread.

Trina looked up from her plate of Spaghetti Bolognese to grin at her sister in law. "The guest house is perfect Veronica stop worrying. I'm fine and I'm okay with doing this for you guys."

"Trina it's a lot to ask of somebody. To have a life growing inside of you that isn't yours. Putting your life on hold for a year to do us this favor." Veronica said with a slight frown.

"Listen Veronica, I want to do this for you two. After the mess I made in my personal life before Aaron died, I sort of retreated and started to try and fix me. I was fortunate that I could. You and my brother have what I would like to one day find. I'd like to do something truly unselfish; this is the best way I can think of do it. I get to have a beautiful niece or nephew to spoil, and I get to give you two something you really want. Besides, you never know once this is done I may decide to have a child of my own."

"Did you already find said father of said future child?" Logan asked warily.

"Well I did run into an old acquaintance of yours Veronica."

"You did who?"

"Eli Navarro. Veronica! Are you okay?" Trina asked concerned when Veronica spit out her wine and choked a bit.

"She's fine Trina you just surprised her. She was planning on getting a group together and introducing you to Weevil, she thought you two might hit it off."

"I think we did. I told him that us getting together might get complicated. In fact I told him that I might be carrying your baby for you. I hope you don't mind."

"No Weevil knows we've had difficulties in getting pregnant. You sure you want to still do this, kind of hard to have a relationship when you're pregnant with your brothers baby, Okay that just sounded like a Jerry Springer episode."

"Well think of it this way, it might be the first time in my life I can't control a relationship with sex. I'll just have to see if a guy likes me for me."

"Weevils not bad in a tattooed-latin-lover-riding-a-motorcycle-kind-of-way." Veronica said. "You ready for Monday? You'll never see so many needles in your life."

"I'm ready. I just hope it works."

"You and me both Trina, you and me both." Veronica said with a hopeful sigh 

A month later

"Veronica! Logan! Are you guys here?" Trina called as she walked in the foyer loaded down with bags.

"We're out her on the deck." Logan called out.

Trina went through the kitchen to the deck and saw Logan and Veronica snuggled together on one of the extra-large reclining deck chairs. "Don't you two look cozy."

"We decided to take the afternoon off and spend some time together. What have you been up to? Or should I ask who?"

"I just came from the doctor. Everything looks great. Eli and I are going out to dinner tonight to have a talk."

"Did the doctor say anything else?" Veronica asked.

"Yep, she said we can try the first IVF implantation next week."

"That was fast." Logan said.

"I know the doctor said my body regulated itself to the drugs amazingly fast."

"So are you ready for this Trina?"

"Absolutely! Are you two ready for this? Have you decided what to tell everyone including the press?"

Veronica and Logan exchanged a look. "We already have a statement prepared for the media and our close friends already know what's going on. We're ready for this if you are." Logan said.

"Then I guess I know what we'll be doing next Friday."

"What have you and Eli been up to? He seems really happy." Veronica asked.

"Don't mind my wife she's to nosy for her own good."

"We're good, I think."

"You think? What's wrong?" Veronica asked as she got up and poured herself a glass of iced tea, from a pitcher that was on the table. "Trina you want some?"

"Sure that looks good."

"Trina what do you mean you think?" Logan asked getting annoyed.

"Eli is a very proud person, we like each other a lot, but I don't think he's going to let it go very far."

Veronica handed her the glass of iced tea, "What do you mean?"

"I don't think he sees us having a future. A Hispanic man, and a White woman. I'm not saying he's a bigot or anything like that, but I don't think he plans on settling down with the daughter of the man who killed Lilly."

"You could be wrong."

"I could be but I don't think so. Enough about me, are we all ready to knock me up?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: Lost & Found (5/?)  
**Author**: Tigereyes320  
**Pairing/Character**: Logan/Veronica Other character mentions  
**Word Count**:   
**Rating**: PG-13 – R for Language  
**Summary**: Part two of a future fic with the discovery that Veronica was indeed raped. This is a fic about possible fall-out from that act

**Spoilers**: Set after season 2 ends  
**Warnings**: None.  
**Author's Note**: I own nothing of Veronica Mars. I'm going to write a separate Trina/Weevil one shot that will insert into this.

Six Weeks later

"Veronica are you sure you need all of this food?" Trina asked as she helped Veronica and Luisa unload Veronica's car.

"Are you forgetting who is coming to this party? There is going to be a pregnant woman and 4 men, not to mention me with my hollow leg."

"So it'll be just the eight of us?"

"Yep, Dick, Mac, Wallace, Jackie, You, Weevil, myself, and Logan. Duncan and Lizzie would have come too but Lilly has the flu and they don't want to leave her." Veronica said as she ticked off the people on her fingers. "By the way how are you feeling?"

"I feel fine. I just wish the lab hadn't been down yesterday. Then we'd know for sure if we had something to celebrate."

"I already have a lot to celebrate. I have friends who care about me, a husband that worships the quicksand upon which I walk, and a sister-in-law who is willing to make an incredible sacrifice to give me my dream of a child. Don't say it's nothing Trina because this is huge. It's worth a lot what you're doing for us. I want you to know I appreciate it. So if this works and you carry our child. If for some reason I get nasty or jealous, which I'm sure I will, don't pay any mind to me."

"Veronica, as I told you, this is something I want to do. I guess this is my way of trying to make up to Logan all the nasty stuff I did when he was little. In fact it makes me realize I would like a child of my own, unfortunately it just may not be with the man I want to be the father of said child."

"Is Weevil still giving you grief?"

"Not really, I think he loves me. I think though, with what happened to Felix and the fact that I'm not Mexican, and let's not forget the fact that I have money. I don't think he'll ever think of us as something permanent."

"Does any of that matter to you?"

"He treats me with such respect and tenderness, especially when you factor in we haven't had sex yet. We'll be watching a movie and the way he touches my hand or puts his arm around me. I've never had it so good. I just wish he thought of us as permanent."

"I love Weevil, but he is very stubborn. I'm can't believe I'm actually saying this but, you might have to force his hand somehow."

"Force his hand how? If I threatened him with another guy he would just leave."

"I was thinking a little more old fashioned. How did a girl used to trap a man into marriage?"

Trina all of a sudden comprehended what Veronica was implying. "You think that would work?"

"Do you have any idea of the actual failure rate of birth control? I don't think it could hurt. If you two together is really what you want. I would still suggest asking him exactly what it is that he wants to happen. He might surprise you."

"I really like him."

"Well tonight should be very entertaining to say the very least."

Several hours later

Veronica came down the stairs and was on her way to the kitchen, when a low wolf whistle stopped her cold. She went into the Family Room and saw Logan manning the bar. He looked hot in a striped summer shirt and dark brown pants.

"Was that you whistling at me Mr. Echolls?"

Logan took in his beautiful petite wife and said "Absolutely. You beautiful."

Veronica gave a twirl so Logan could appreciate the peach, cream, and brown dip-dyed peasant skirt with the peach top she wore. "We match. What are you making?"

"I figure since Mac and Trina aren't drinking. I would make them some virgin Margaritas, Pina Colada's and Strawberry Daiquiris. Because we're having them loaded. How are Jackie and Wallace doing?"

"Hovering above cloud nine. They had a great time reconnecting in New York. Wallace then convinced Jackie and DeShawn to spend the rest of the summer with him here in Neptune. She's supposed to leave in a week. I think he really wants to ask her to stay."

"Marriage?"

"Since he found out DeShawn's father has nothing to do with him, in fact Jackie made him sign away his paternal rights when he got arrested for drug possession for the umpteenth time when DeShawn was about four. Wallace is having the time of his life with Jackie and that little boy."

"It's okay Mom, al little birds have to leave the nest."

"New York is so far away?"

"They might stay."

"I'll won't dwell on it, besides we have the nights entertainment to look forward to."

"What entertainment?"

"Mac and Dick, from what she says he all but follows her around with a pillow."

"Dick is pretty thrilled with the idea of being a Dad, when he isn't scared boneless. Mac still refusing to marry him?"

"Yep, she said if he didn't think it was a good idea before, it's not a good idea now. Regardless if a baby is coming. She says they can be good parents without being married."

"I feel sorry for Dick."

"Why?"

"He bought a ring for her six months ago. He wanted to wait until she had finished her one degree before asking her. Then when they got pregnant, he did ask her and she said no. Now he's afraid to ask her."

"Maybe I'll have to do a little matchmaking. Mac really thinks he only asked her because of the baby not because of her. I think Dick needs a crash course in Romance 101. What are you shaking your head for? You do realize if Trina is pregnant our baby and their baby are probably going to be friends."

"Okay now that is just scary. I was shaking my head because you can't help but meddle. You really should become a writer that way you can meddle in your character lives all you want and none of them can talk back to you, or not behave the way you want them too."

"That sounds like fun. Hey I can put you in a book to and you'll everything I say."

"We'll be a regular Nick and Nora Charles."

"Who?"

"That's it on our next movie night we're watching the Thin Man series."

Veronica watched Logan shake up the drinks, and without questioning the reason behind it, she walked behind the bar took Logan's face in hers and kissed him long and hard."

"Baby, you have to stop doing that when we have people coming by in less than five minutes."

"Why is that?"

"Because I have a reputation as a good lover and I'm not losing it, because you get me all hot and bothered before company comes over."

"So if I told you I wasn't wearing any panties, you wouldn't be at all interested?"

"I think you and I sometime during the party will have to check out the wine cellar we put in."

"I think that is a very good idea." Veronica said as the doorbell rang. "I'll get that. Why don't you finish the drinks."

Logan watched as Veronica left the room to answer the door. "That woman is going to be the death of me."

000000000000000000000000000000

Mac and Dick were the first to arrive.

Veronica opened the door and said, "Hi guys. Mac look at you, you look gorgeous."

"I look fat." Mac said grumpily.

"You're not fat." Dick and Veronica said in near unison.

"You," Mac said pointing at Dick, "aren't the one whose belly announces itself into a room before I even get there. And your boobs don't feel like to huge sacks of sugar weighing down my shoulders."

"Dude! We checked with your doctor she said everything was progressing normally."

Mac seemed to snap, "You do realize that this will be our only child?"

"Now honey, you promised." Dick said pleadingly.

Veronica interrupted before Dick ended up dead. "You two are so cute. Mac what a beautiful bracelet, is it new?"

Mac stopped and lightly touched the diamond and pearl platinum bracelet and looked at Dick. She had been bitchy all day but remembering the look on his face when he gave her the gift, made her feel guilty about it. She put her hand in his and gave it a small squeeze. "Dick gave it to me a few months ago. He wanted me to have a mommy-to be gift. Ouch, dammit!"

"Mackie what's wrong?"

"Your child is using my insides as a trampoline."

"Mac, powder room is down the hall second door on the right."

"Thanks," said Mac as she walked as quickly down the hall as she could.

"Dick why don't you help me in the kitchen with the appetizers?"

"Ronnie, I'm always willing to help with food."

Dick stepped up to the island in the kitchen as Veronica laid out veggies and fruit on one tray, and cheese and crackers on another.

"Mac being a little short tempered these days?"

"She is so hormonal, I feel like I'm riding a roller coaster. One minute everything is fine and we're decorating the nursery. The next minute I'm the devil and the baby is my spawn."

"Welcome to Pregnancy 101. The hormones will drive you nuts. She doesn't really hate you."

"She's only five and a half months, in the remaining three and a half months she could end up killing me. I think she's also worried because the doctor is saying if the baby is over ten pounds they want her to have a c-section. Then because she's vegan some of the food she eats to keep her protein levels up are making her nauseous. The soy milk for some reason is making her sick. The doctors want her to try drinking regular milk for a week and see if the nausea goes away, if it doesn't than they need to run more tests."

"Dick are they saying something is wrong with the baby?"

"No, but he or she is already really big, they don't want to put Mac through delivery if they will have to take the baby by c-section anyways."

"Are you sure there isn't more than one baby? Maybe she's carrying twins."

"We asked the doctor and she said with no family history of twins it's unlikely. Mac insisted on an ultrasound to make sure. We're scheduled for Wednesday."

"Are you getting excited?"

"Yeah."

"Any preference's?"

"I want a healthy baby and I want Mac to have a safe delivery."

"Have you told her?"

"Have I told her what?"

"That you're in love with her?"

"Ronnie, she's having my baby."

"A baby you didn't plan. You two hadn't fully decided to live together. Have you said the words Dick? She knows you like her. And on a matter I never thought I'd discuss with you. The sex must be pretty good too."

"What makes you say that?"

"You aren't chasing everything with a pair of breasts, in a short skirt. You might admire a woman, say she's attractive, but you don't look at any of them like your sole reason for existing is to bang as many as possible. I also know you've been faithful to her from the first moment you two got together."

"Do I want to know how you know that?"

"Probably not, I was just looking out for a friend I care a lot about. She's been good to me. You haven't always been the nicest person."

"I know, karma is gonna bite me in the ass for that too. Between you and me that's why I think this baby will be a girl. Poetic justice don't you think, that I'll have to fight off guys like me because they'll be sniffing after my little girl."

"Logan's going to have the same problem. Dick, if you really want Mac to marry you before your child graduates from college. You might want to tell her you're in love with her."

"She might not say it back."

"You can ask Logan how it hurts like hell when that happens. I used to be afraid to say it, truth be told I still am. But we all know how short life can be; we shouldn't be afraid to tell the people we love how much they mean to us."

"Dick?"

"In the kitchen baby."

Mac came into the kitchen with her eyes wet.

"Mackie what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry I was so bitchy before."

Dick gave her a hug, he pointed with his finger at the deck, when Veronica nodded he said, "Hey, how about we go out on the deck until everyone arrives? We can relax in one of their big loungers. If you sit in front of me I'll massage your lower back for you."

"That sounds really great."

"I'm going to leave you to it. Mac would you like one of Logan's virgin strawberry daiquiris?"

"That's sounds like it would hit the spot. Junior here loves fruit."

"Ronnie bring me one too, please."

"You want a virgin drink?" Mac asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm driving precious cargo around. I have to keep my wits about me. C'mon let's go enjoy the deck."

Dick took Mac's hand and led her out to the deck. He sat down and drew her between his legs. Then as Mac was reclining against him he used the knuckles of his one hand to massage her lower back, while the other hand caressed her distended belly.

Mac groaned appreciatively as she relaxed against him. "That feels so good Dick."

"Maybe we should get a couple of these chairs and put them out by the pool. We would all be able to sit together as a family when the little guy makes an appearance."

"It could be a girl."

"I would be thrilled with a girl. All I want is a healthy baby, and you to be okay."

"A girl might be fun, but so would a little boy. We've been avoiding this, but we need to start thinking about names for the baby. Do you have any you like?"

"I like Sara, but it seems a little everyday. My dad wanted me to ask you if you would think about Dick the third if it's a boy."

"I don't Dick, Your parents still call you Dick junior. If we did he would have a different middle name, and we would call him that."

"Okay let's come up with a good middle name. What about Mackenzie or Sinclair for a first name if the baby is a girl? They both sound good with Casablancas. We are giving the baby my last name right?"

"Yes we are. Do you want to name the baby after your brother? I know it might not be PC but he was your brother, and I loved him too. I like naming a girl Mackenzie or Sinclair for both of my families, but we'd have to have twins. I couldn't put one name before the other."

"I don't think there should be another Cassidy Casablancas. The kid could get a lot of grief in school."

"What was his middle name?"

"Brennan. Mom was on an Irish Gaelic naming thing when he was born."

"I like Brennan. H. Richard Brennan Casablancas the third; we can call him Bren or Brennan."

"I'd like that. Dad will be happy and we'll have a part of Cassidy back, the best part. I want to say something to you and I want to ask you a favor."

"Dick."

"Cindy Mackenzie, you're going to let me say this. You need to know this stuff if anything happens to me. I put the house in both our names. I've also set with the family attorney a trust fund for the baby; I've made a trust for you too. I know you like to work; I'd never ask you not to. But, if anything happens to me I don't want you working 24/7 to provide for our child. Don't shake your head at me, I know you don't care about the money. Mac as long as you and I aren't married you aren't protected. If anything happened to me my parents could come and take everything away from you. I won't have that happen. I want you to know I love you."

"You love me?"

"Yes I love you. I love the fact that while your vegan, you accept that I want meat and animal products. I love that can kick my ass in video games. You have such a huge heart, and I'm glad I got myself inside it. I'm sorry that it took my brother falling in love with you for me to begin to see you. You won't marry me so you will let me protect you and this baby the only way I can."

Mac felt her eyes fill. How had she not realized that he truly loved her. This wasn't just fun and games for him. She guessed even Dick could grow up. "What's the favor you wanted to ask?"

"If it's a boy and he wants to do little league, sic Ronnie on him. I don't my boy to be hurt like. . ."

Mac leaned her head back and kissed him. "I love you too. I promise you, if this little guy want to play a sport, I will make Veronica run a background check worthy of the FBI. But it'll be diferent for us, because we're going to be there for our son or daughter. Every game, every dance recital or spelling bee. We will be there for child or children if we decide to have more. There's one thing I want to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Do you still want to marry me?"

"Yes."

"Then let's set a date five months from now."

"Why five months?"

"If you want to have any kind of honeymoon, you'll let me recover from giving birth. I don't want anyting big or splashy. I was thinking you and me, and some of our friends on the beach at around sunset."

"I'd marry you tomorrow at the courthouse. Do you think everyone would be willing to fly to the Caymans if we paid for it? My dad said if we ever decided to make it legal he'd like to be there."

"I guess we could do that. Veronica you can stop hiding. We're coming in." Mac called out.

"I didn't hear anything and congratulations."

"So will I get my ring when we go home?"

"No."

"No?"

"Don't need to wait that long." Dick said as he stood and took the ring out of his pants pocket and held it out to her. "I figured just in case you ever said yes I didn't want you to change your mind. Cindy MacKenzie would you please marry me?"

"Yes I will, now give me my ring." Mac carefully got to her own feet.

"Yes ma'am." Dick said as he slid the two carat princess cut canary diamond set in platinum.

"It's beautiful."

"I'm not going to screw this up."

"I'll do my best to help you with that. Let's go inside so Veronica can make her happy noises."

Hand in hand they made their way back to the kitchen so they could join the party.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They walked inside and saw Wallce and Jackie had just arrived. Weevil was in the corner softly talking to Trina stroking his fingers up and down her arm.

Dick decides to announce it to everyone. "Before Veronica busts with keeping the news, Mac finally said 'yes.' We're getting married in 5 months in the Cayman's. Everyone here is invited"

Logan came over and gave Dick a man hug, Wallace and Weevil came forward to shake his hand.

"I thought for sure Mac would leave you hanging until the rugrat there was eighteen and off to college." Weevil said with a wink at Trina.

"I thought about it but he's liking this whole living in sin too much, so I decided to put him out of his misery and say yes." Mac said with a grin as she pulled Dick down for a kiss.

Veronica came out with champagne for all of them. They all took a glass. "I know it's champagne, but if in Italy women are allowed a glass of wine, Mac can have a sip of champagne. I have a toast to make. To Mac, I must have done something right to have met you and stayed such good friends with you over the years. I wish you every happiness. Now, as for Dick here, this moment just proves that somewhere deep, deep inside Dick is a person who deserves our Mac, hopefully we'll finally get to meet him. Congratulations to you both." Veronica said as she raised her glass and took a sip.

Everyone followed suit.

"Come on everyone lets start digging into all this food." Veronica said.

Dick came up beside her, "Ronnie can I talk to you for a minute outside?"

"Sure." Veronica followed him back out to the deck.

Dick turned around to face her when they were alone. "I want to say this, so I know it's going to be uncomfortable to hear, but please let me get this out."

"Okay."

"I'm so sorry, for my part in what happened at Shelley's all those years ago. I'm not asking for forgiveness, becuase I have the right to do that. My baby could be a little girl, and I know what I would do to anyone who did to her what we did to you. I'm just hoping karma bites me in the ass instead of her. I know nothing can make it right, but I just had to tell you that I am sorry for what I did."

"You're right nothing can make it right, but you apologizing, and meaning it, will help me deal with it a little better."

"Let's go back in before your husband comes out and hurts me for hogging you all night."

"Let's I have to go grill Wallace about him and Jackie and what's going on there."

"Veronica you're just too damned nosey."

"Yeah, stop making it sound like a bad thing." Veronica said as she walked back into the house and headed toward Wallace and Jackie.

"Uh-Oh incoming." Jackie said with a smile.

"You make me sound like a bad thing. Just what kind of reputation do I have? I wouldn't answer that, if I were you Wallace. How are you Jackie?"

"Doing good. We're enjoying our visit."

"So you'll be leaving soon? I'm not trying to get rid of you. I just need to know when I can expect Wallace to come over here and do his moping thing."

"Girl I do not mope."

"Of course you don't BFF." Veronica said as she nodded to Jackie in a yes he does move.

"We decided not to rush into anything. We're going to try and do the long distance thing. My mom has agreed to take car of my son if Wallace and I can get a weekend away. Otherwise we're going to be spending the holidays together. Wallace will come see us or DeShawn and I will come here."

"I just want to go on record, that I'm happy for both of you and I hope this works out."

"I'm finally worthy of the BFF?"

"You were worthy when you realized that your son needed to be put first. Not that you need or want my blessing but you have it." Veronica would have continued but the phone began to ring. "Sorry I have to get that."

Veronica made her way to the phone. "Hello? Yes this is she. Oh hi. I'm sorry what did you say. I'll tell her Thank you so much. Yeah will be in in the next few days."

"Babe who was on the phone?" Logan asked as he came up behind her. "You okay?"

Veronica turned and grabbed him in a crushing hug. "It worked."

"What worked? Veronica what worked?"

Veronica went to the middle of the room with her drink. "I need everyone's attention!"

When the room went quiet, Veronica continued. "To the best sister in law in the world. Trina with out you Logan and I wouldn't be welcoming our first child into the world in about eight months."

Trina was stunned. "It worked?"

"First time was the charm. The doctor called, and we are pregnant. So to you. We'll never be able to thank you enough for this." Veronica said with tears streaming down her face.

Logan swept her in hes arms and kissed her. As soon as he was done he went over to Trina. "There aren't words for this Treen. Except thank you." Logan took Trina gently into a deep hug. He let her go so that everyone could congratulate the three of them.

"Oh and Dick?" Veronica said with a smile. "If your baby is a son, and this baby is a girl. Tell him hands off."


	6. Epilogue

**Title**: Lost & Found (Epilogue)  
**Author**: Tigereyes320  
**Pairing/Character**: Logan/Veronica Other character mentions  
**Word Count**: 2387  
**Rating**: PG-13 – R for Language  
**Summary**: Part two of a future fic with the discovery that Veronica was indeed raped. This is a fic about possible fall-out from that act

**Spoilers**: Set after season 2 ends  
**Warnings**: None.  
**Author's Note**: Thanks so much to phoenixrae for betaing this for me

5 years later

"Katrina Lillian Echolls where are you?" Veronica's voice echoed through the house.

Trina Navarro nudged her husband of three and a half years, when she had his attention; she jerked her head toward the large sofa in the family room. He saw a curly head of brownish blonde locks disappear behind the end of the sofa.

"Looks like someone takes after her Tia Trina." Eli said as he absently rubbed her swollen belly. Their second child, a boy would be arriving in the next month.

Trina laid her hand over his, her diamond and gold wedding band glinted in the sunlight streaming through her brothers house. "I think you mean someone takes after her father."

Veronica came in to the room. "Have you two seen Katie?"

"No V we haven't seen her." Eli said with a nod in the direction that the little girl was hiding.

"Katie, do not make me count to three, if I do you can forget about going to the zoo with your brother and sister and Tio Eli and Tia Trina. You can stay here with the Nanny while we all go without you."

"But I wanna go to the zoo." The little voice piped up disclosing her hiding place to her mother.

"Come out here this instant, or do I need to get your father."

Katie came out from behind the sofa, and came and stood in front of her mother with a downcast look in her eyes.

Veronica crouched down until she was eye to eye with her daughter. "Do you know why I'm upset with you?"

"Yes Mama."

"Why am I upset?"

"Because I went in your bedroom and spilled all of your favorite perfume."

"Katie that is not why I'm mad?"

"It's not? You love that perfume."

"Yes I do love that perfume, but what is that bottle made of?"

"Glass."

"And what happens when you drop glass."

"It breaks."

"That's right it does, what is the rule about playing with Mommy's things."

"You hafta to be there or you hafta to give me what to play with."

"And the other rule?"

"If anything happens we hafta tell you."

"Why?"

"So you can make sure we're all right." Katie recited from memory

"I've cleaned up the mess, and everything is fine, but Katie why didn't you come tell me you dropped it."

Katie all of a sudden burst into tears and threw her arms around her mothers' neck. She was mumbling so fast Veronica could barely make out what she was saying. She heard the words spanking, zoo, tio, tia, daddy and babies.

"Ssh honey, now stop that," Veronica said as she sat cross-legged on the floor. She put Katie on her knee and saw as the little girl with so much of Logan in her stared back at her with big brown eyes. "I'm mad because you tried to hide what happened. If it was an accident why would you think you would get spanked and not get to go to the zoo?"

"Cassie said-"

Veronica interrupted. "Cassie may be your friend, but just like her Daddy, she isn't always right. I'm going to let this go this time. In the future you need to come talk to me."

"Oh-tay Mommy."

"Why don't you go find Daddy and have him clean off your face?"

"Yes Mommy, you da best Mommy in the whole world." Katie said giving her a big kiss before racing off to find her father.

Veronica smiled and looked over at the couple who were trying, and failing miserably to not laugh. "Go ahead and laugh it up you two. Trina can I get you some more tea?"

"No Mateo, here seems to be settling down. He's like his father, keep his belly full and you get no complaints."

"You don't make fun a father in front of his son." Eli told her with a slanted look.

"You almost didn't have a son; we wouldn't even be married if I hadn't forced your hand."

"You didn't force my hand, woman."

"Excuse me? What happened every time I brought up marriage? You turned me down; it wasn't until I was pregnant with our daughter that you came around."

"No child of mine was going to come into this world a bastard."

"I know which is why I let myself get knocked up. Your pride wouldn't let you marry me otherwise."

"Would you two stop you're worse than the children." Logan said as he came into the living room holding the hands of his and Veronica's two and a half year old twins. Katie followed holding the hand of a three year old.

"Papi!" The little one dropped Katie's hand and threw herself at her father. She had her mother's hair and smile, but the dusky skin and dark eyes of her father.

"Hello my angel Felicia." Eli said as he snuggled his little girl in his arms. He didn't think it was possibly to love another human being as much as he loved the one in his arms.

"Tia Ronica, Mami is having my baby."

"Yes I know you're going to have a little brother like Katie does."

"Sister too?" Felicia said bouncing up and down on her father lap.

"Not this time baby, just a little brother." Veronica said smiling.

"No sister?" Felicia said as her bottom lip pushed out and tears filled her big brown eyes.

"Come here darling. "Trina said as she lifted the little girl to her and whispered something in her ear. A look of understanding crossed her features and she nodded seriously.

"Don't worry Mami I take care of it." Felicia promise seriously, as she walked over and plopped back down in her fathers lap, turning on the puppy dog eyed look, she had long ago perfected, on her father.

"I don't like that look she's giving me querida." Eli said as she looked at his wife.

"I warned you when you got involved with her Weevil; your life would never be the same." Logan said with a grin as his son Jonathan tried to climb up beside him on the couch. His sister, Megan was already sitting in her mothers lap.

"I told V, the same thing about you. So Keith really didn't mind us all taking today off?"

"He closed up shop today, said as founder of an empire he's allowed a day off." Veronica said as she rolled her eyes. "Actually Terence Cook invited him, Wallace, DeShawn and Hank to a ball game."

"I guess that means Jackie is staying home with Allison. Well, let's get the kids packed up so we can get to the zoo before it gets too hot. " Logan said as he stood up with Jon in his arms. "We can use the double strollers we have."

"Sounds good, though I never thought I'd see the day you'd be driving a mini-van Echolls." Eli teased with a smile as he got up from the couch still holding on to his little girl. He turned to hold his wife's hand as she got up from the sofa.

"Well I never thought I'd see you driving a family sedan."

"Are you two done?" Trina asked tapping her foot.

"Let them be Trina, they aren't happy unless they are sniping at each other." Veronica said shaking her head. Her cell phone rang suddenly, "Hello? Hi Dr. Sanders, I'm assuming you got the results of the tests. Right now? We're going to take the kids to the zoo. I guess we can delay an hour. Okay, we'll be right over."

"Baby what's wrong?" Logan said immediately concerned.

"Dr. Sanders wants us to come in right away, to talk to us, she wouldn't tell me anything more."

"Why don't you two take our car and go to the doctor. Trina and I will take the kids in the mini-van and get started on the zoo. Meet us there and we'll meet up okay?" Eli suggested.

"Actually that's a great idea. Let's get the kids loaded up."

Twenty minutes later Logan and Veronica were sitting in front of Dr. Sander's desk. Logan had Veronica's hand in his and while he was simply stroking the back of her hand with his thumb, mentally he was praying to every god he could think of; that there wasn't something seriously wrong with Veronica.

They had started the testing process in the hopes of conceiving one more child. They had been hoping to have a brother for John.

Dr. Sanders walked in to her office. "Sorry to keep you guys waiting I was waiting on some other test results."

"Was there something wrong with my results?"

"Yes and no, you're perfectly healthy, so you and Logan can relax about that. However, we aren't going to be able to do an IVF implantation in the foreseeable future though for you."

"Why I thought everything was fine. Did something happen to the embryos?" Logan asked, he knew Veronica was hoping for at least one more child.

"No, but something has happened to Veronica. Congratulations you two, you're pregnant."

Veronica and Logan were both speechless. Veronica finally spoke up, "You said that it was impossible for me to conceive and even if I did the pregnancy had a high risk of being ectopic."

"Even doctors can be wrong. The tests don't lie. Veronica you are definitely pregnant. The reason I wanted you to come in was I wanted to do an ultrasound. I'm hoping we can see where the baby is positioned. If the baby is not located in the fallopian tubes, there is no reason you shouldn't carry this baby to term. Why don't you come with me and we'll see what we're dealing with?"

Logan stood up and taking Veronica's hand as she stood they followed the doctor to the examining room.

"Okay Veronica if you can get on that table and pull up your shirt and pull down your pants we can see how the baby is." After Veronica got on the table, the doctor squirted her with the ultrasound gel. "Sorry I know it's cold."

"You have no idea." Veronica said as she held on tightly to Logan's hand.

The doctor drew the monitor closer to them as she applied the arm to Veronica's abdomen. "Okay here is one ovary and the one fallopian tube, which is all clear. Here is the other ovary; you'll see it's slightly enlarged, perfectly normal after a conception has taken place. Let's check this tube, and yes, it's clear as well. Let's see if we can, there it is."

"He, there he is." Veronica said as she looked at the screen. She knew without a doubt this was the son she had dreamed of long ago.

"So this means what exactly?" Logan asked.

"That in about thirty two weeks give or take a week you'll be having a healthy baby. In fact since this says you're close to eight weeks," said Dr. Sanders as she made an adjustment on the machine. The room was filled with a fast whooshing sound. "There's the little one's heartbeat. Now who says miracles don't happen. Veronica you can clean up and I want to see you in a week. I'm not expecting any complications, but I want to keep a close eye on this pregnancy. It's better to be safe then sorry. I'll see you in a week and congratulations."

"Thank you Dr. Sanders." Logan said as he got up to get a paper towel so Veronica could get cleaned up. "You okay baby?"

"Yeah, for the first time since I was told I lost our baby, and we found out about everything else, it's perfect. That's how I know this is a boy. He's the one I dreamed about that looks like you. I love all our babies and I know all of them are ours, but we made this one just you and me." Veronica said as she got off the table and straightened her clothes.

"Looks like we brought home one more souvenir then we thought from Venice. I told you going was a good idea."

"Fine you we're right we needed some time for just us. Let's go, we have a date with our kids and Jonathan will be thrilled he's getting a brother. Hey, what do you think of Nathaniel?"

"I like it, Nathaniel Echolls. Let's go tell Trina and Weevil what we did. Who knew how big this family would end up being."

"Well let's see, once you and Trina grew up and out from under the shadow of you know who. You turned into the decent human beings you were meant to be. You and Eli also turned into the pushovers Trina and I always knew you'd be when it came to your daughters."

"We are not pushovers."

"Yeah you are, why do you think the kids come to you and hide from me when they are in trouble? They know you're the softy. Logan?"

"What is it?"

"We're having our baby, our little Nate."

"Jon will be thrilled. Hey what about a middle name?"

"I was thinking, since Jonathan's middle name is Keith, maybe Wallace or we could name him after Duncan if you wanted?"

"I think Nathaniel Wallace would be a great name. Wallace will get a kick out of it. We do sort of owe him since Allison's middle name is yours."

"So do we wait or tell everybody?"

"How about we tell Trina, Weevil, and your family? Let's wait and tell everyone else after we're past the first trimester."

"Logan it's going to be fine."

"I'm sure it is, but you know the first trimester is when most miscarriages, if they happen, happen. Let's just wait the few weeks until we are out of the danger zone. Then, we will tell everybody."

"Okay we'll wait but this is the son I dreamed about. He's going to be just fine."

"I know not to argue with you."


End file.
